gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Newtype
Newtype references in videogames In Dynasty warriors Gundam 2, the interactive mail entitled Amuro awakening, Amuro states:"Are you getting used to space encounters? I'm sure you've noticed how much focus they require compared to ground combat"-Key point is the extra use of one's focus in order to get a Newtype's heightened sense of spatial awareness which is the gateway to all other Newtype abilities..LinYen-Newtype (talk) 16:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Spotting the Newtype Newtype Identification in the Original Gudam anime is to note the presence of glimmer in their eyes, in general they have two white spots of reflected light accompanying their pupils, it shifts down to one spot on occasion(such as when Amuro refused to fight in the gundam and other instances in which he isn't living up to his potential). Think of these spots as sparks of consciousness, indicating the focus or acuity of a character's awareness. With that in mind, it is only natural that they fade or vanish in moments of distraction, doubt, emotional imbalance and instances of zoning out.LinYen-Newtype (talk) 20:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Some characters that do not boast much extrasensory awareness have moments of heightened awareness and light spots appear in their eyes, within these moments they seems to have borderline Newtype awareness. Lila Milla Rira of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam had developed a skill for intentionally stimulating these moments, in order to sense her environment in a Newtype like manner(She taught it's principals to Jerid Messa who utelizes it in his remaining days to become a Newtype). Up until her unfortunate demise, Lila seemed to be in the process of forcing her psyche's develope to the point of being Newtype. Although considered an Old type, Bright Noa has several of these glimmering eyed instances: closing moments of episode 30, he has the standard Newtype eyes when discussing his new position as decoy, during episode 40 of Mobile Suit Gundam Bright asseses Amuro's progression in piloting, during his conversation with Mirai Yashima. Brights's eyes actually fluctuate between having one gleeming spot beside each puil to none in his moments of uncertainty as if symbolic of Bright's mind, expanding and contracting on the topic of discussion to reveal greater awareness. In later installments of Gundam, Bright gets a"feeling" when anyone in his proximity is"like Amuro"(Kamille Bidan,Judau Ashta and Banagher Links )-This reenforces the conlusion that Amuro Ray comes to in Episode 41:"With the way we've been fighting all along, the entire White Base crew must be Newtypes!". Counterattack. LinYen-Newtype (talk) 20:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC). Variety in Newtype Episode 41: The whitebase crew is having a meeting regarding Newtype status and it's relativity to their situation, Bright Noa: "So Newtypes don't necisarily have psychic powers?" Sayla Mass:"Yes" Bright:"But judging from what amuro said, it seems the enemy must have some kind of special power" Sayla:"For all intents and purposes, isn't it the same?" Kai Shiden: "If our enemy really does have special powers, how are we supposed to fight it?" Mirai Yashima: "I don't think it's that serious a problem. It's a pity we have to rely on you for everything but if that Tricorn Hat(MAN-08 Elmeth ) appears again..." Amuro Ray:"I'll take care of it. It's nothing after everything we've been through." Mirai: "That's right. It seems you're begining to exibit Newtype potential too." Amuro:"That's the only explanation for everything that's beeen happening to me lately, inside my head. But even if I am a Newtype, it doesnt make me any better than anyone else! With the way we've been fighting all along, the entire White Base crew must be Newtypes!"In this way we can see clearly, that there are varying degrees of Newtype, not just in After War Gundam X but in the original Mobile Suit Gundam series and it's sequels; Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's . LinYen-Newtype (talk) 20:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) In Zeta Gundam the eyes are also a major indicator in discerning Newtype status, the system of identification is carried over into ZZ Gundam aswel. Here are pictures in reference to my point; Matilda Ajan : http://www.freewebs.com/ironslaughter/MATILDA%20AJAN.jpg ,http://www.freewebs.com/ironslaughter/MATILDA%20AJAN.jpg , Amuro Ray : http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa96/2traks/NDVD_001.jpg ,http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/J_4tUA1QltQ/hqdefault.jpg , doubting the Federations's leadership, thinking that he is being used as bait Amuro refused to pilot the Gundam and was slapped for this: http://akibatan.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/gundam-ranking-05.jpg LinYen-Newtype (talk) 16:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Such an eyesore... What's so hard about proper article linking and spacing? I fix the headers, but you should do the rest yourself. And while wall of text may impress some, most of time the reaction will be just "too long, didn't read". And what the heck with series of code that did nothing in last paragraph? Seriously, this is terrible essay.--My girlfriend is a loli. 16:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC)